No
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: Kylo y Rey se odian, de eso no cabe pizca de duda. El quiere poder arrancar todos sus miembros uno a uno y ella prefiere poder meterlo en aceite hirviendo hasta que suplique con su ultimo aliento. Seria una pena muy lamentable (y una reverenda estupidez) que tuvieran que casarse por el idiota del primer senador…una verdadera pena. Semi- AU.
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Una boda?,¿En serio?

**Star Wars y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. *Salvo algunos que aparecerán aquí.**

* * *

Lyfon Hux era un hombre pacifico, sus días los pasaba leyendo un buen libro, descifrando mensajes enemigos, tal vez una pequeña visita a su amada rubia, y una buena taza de Té era lo que el decía vida, no era que odiara su trabajo como General de Divisiones de La Primera Orden…

Pero hasta un hombre como el tenía sus límites en lo que a paciencia se refiere.

-No, no y más no…- le contesto aquel hombre con leves canas en su cabello rubio mientras leía el tratado de paz. Lo miro aun con los lentes rojos puestos- ¿Casarse?, ¿ Es que acaso en esta República no sabe a lo que se está metiendo?...¡Mejor sería que construyeran una Estrella de la Muerte y acabaran con todos nosotros!.

Por su parte el pelinaranja rodo los ojos mientras acomodaba su, casi siempre, cabello bien peinado hacia atrás.

-Señor…

-Prefiero que te refieras a mí como Maestro…- le cortó algo altanero el hombre.

-Maestro Skywalker- le dijo en un tono suave y se acomodaba- esos fueron los términos propuestos por el Primer Senador en la Cámara. Era eso o nada.

-¿Pero cómo sucedió?, esa es mi pregunta….- se paró del asiento que estaba enfrente de el y empezó a moverse nervioso en la sala mientras se tronaba los dedos con desesperación- Es que acaso les falta un tornillo…o simplemente quieren morir más pronto de lo que es.

Suspiro cansado…

-Bueno vera…- comenzó a decir

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Necesitamos parar esta guerra- hablo un hombre de piel pálida, arrugado y algo cansado, ese era el ser de sus desgracias, El primer Senador Hipoldo Jons- Líder Snoke.

-Eso es lo mismo que nosotros hemos estado buscando por estos diez años, Primer Senador Jons- le reclamo un hombre más alto que el con apariencia tétrica y túnicas negras.- No queremos otra cosa que no sea la paz, mi gente fue quien me convencio de parar esta guerra.

-Mentiras!- grito una mujer bajita de cabello castaño con canas visibles, los años pasaban por su rostro pero seguía detonando la misma belleza que siempre le caracterizo.- Siendo el Líder Snoke, dudo mucho que usted quiera esa paz.

El hombre golpeo su palco flotante con furia ante la impertinencia de la mujer.

-Senadora Organa, si estoy aquí es por algo.- le miro con cara retadora mientras le apuntaba con un dedo- Pero no significa que voy a tolerar alguna falsa acusación, apenas estamos negociando una posibilidad de crear un trato… ¿Es que no puedo tener el beneficio de la duda?

-¿Duda?, cuando son ustedes los terroristas de esta República- le recrimino con la misma intensidad, una parte del senado la apoyaba- Oh no me diga que ustedes no separaron familias, han torturado a un buen número de nuestros pilotos y soldados, aparte el asunto de los Jedi y Siths no se arregla de la noche a la mañana.

"No meta asuntos familiares Senadora Organa, si no quiere que expongamos algunas cosas"- le hablo mentalmente con un tono lleno de desprecio, mientras Leia apretaba la mandíbula llena de rabia.

-No son Siths, son Caballeros de Ren, siguen una doctrina muy diferente a los Jedi y a los Sith- le refuto cruzándose de brazos y rostro calmado.

-Siguen siendo igual o peor que los Sith.- no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no al menos con Snoke.

-Tregua es a lo que vengo, y guerra me está dando Senadora, si así son las cosas entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo y mejor mando un ataque aquí a Hosnia Prime- le amenazo, todos los presentes quedaron horrorizados comenzando a gritar, el primer Senador se paró de su asiento.

-Líder Snoke, le informo que en mi cámara prohíbo las amenazas y actos que inciten a la violencia,- se paró derecho como una roca el hombre anciano. Se pasó la mano entre la barba y miro de nuevo a la senadora- y Senadora Organa, creo que es suficiente con estas acusaciones, él tiene razón. Un poco de duda y algo de respeto no le vendría mal al Líder de La Primera Orden.

-Y para mi pueblo, primer Senador.- agrego el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla- Mi gente ha sido señalada, apuntada y discriminada apenas llegamos aquí, siendo que hemos traído civiles, hombres, mujeres , niños, enfermos y ancianos que son inocentes a esta guerra, y su Nación no hace más que gritarles media barbaría….

-Si hablamos en términos menos formales Líder Snoke,- el primer senador se acomodó también en su silla y hablo más calmado.- La primera orden se ha ganado su reputación, si estaban en contra de esto muy bien podían venir aquí desde la primera carta que enviamos hace no más de 3 años, Asi que justifico a la Sendora Organa en ese aspecto de tener un ojo sobre usted y sus misteriosos fines.

Leia se sentó en su palco satisfecha ante la respuesta del Primer Senador.

-Pero para calmar las cosas, necesitamos una solución viable.- El primer senador tomo asiento y volvió a su principal objetivo, el tratado de paz.

-Aceptaremos la Paz si cumplen con unas cuantas condiciones- Snoke sonó frio, pero no soberbio.

-No creo que estés en posición para pedir condiciones, Líder Snoke- frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la senadora, esta le retuvo la mirada con la misma firmeza- ¿Quién no me dice a mí que no será algo como cederles courscant.

-Se equivoca Senadora Organa,- le corrigio pronto.- Lo quiero es más libertad en los planetas de sus sistemas unidos, la no discriminación o estigmatización de mi pueblo y las misma oportunidades que ustedes en las áreas laborales. No pido más, no menos. – La miro con aire de superioridad y sin alzar la mirada, continua.- y bueno, tener aquí a un par de senadores de nuestra Nación.

La ira en el senado volvió a hacerse presente dándole a El primer Senador una terrible jaqueca de la cual no podría recuperarse en días.

-Esta demente líder Snoke si cree que podrán intervenir en nuestras decisiones como nación.- Se levantó enseguida la princesa Leia con mirada furiosa a lo que el mismo Snoke respondió con el mismo gesto.- ¿Qué nos garantiza que no es una trampa para saber sobre nuestros puntos débiles o planes?¿ Que con esto no prepararan un ataque hacia nosotros?.

-Nada, eso se lo puedo decir claro. – aclaro, sirviendo de cierta victoria para la Organa- pero también es verdad que nosotros tenemos un ejército aun mayor que el de ustedes que se va multiplicando con los días, tenemos planetas que nos enriquecen tanto financieramente como naturalmente, y tenemos a los Caballeros Ren. – contesto al tiempo que buscaba algo en su capa, saco un par de hologramas y se los entregó a la Senadora y al Primer Senador.- Todos y cada uno de ellos podrá estar a su disposición, nosotros contamos con una cámara de Senadores al igual que ustedes a la cual tendrán acceso si así lo desean.

-¿Entonces porque un tratado de Paz?, si son tan poderosos- le recalco con ironía la Senadora.

-Senadora Organa, tendremos esto ¿pero para quienes?, la guerra se está llevando muchas vidas, familias se disuelven y el dinero no sirve si no hay en que gastarlo. – dijo en un tono bastante apesarado, era cierto, al final del día el poder no lo era todo y menos sabiendo que no habría a quien gobernar.

La senadora Organa bajo la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, en eso tenía razón, la Guerra le había quitado a pedazos a su familia, todos ellos esparcidos por la galaxia sin rumbo fijo. Levanto la cabeza y le dijo.

-C-cr-Creo que tiene razón líder Snoke- le confeso algo apenada, recordando otra vez el ataque a su esposo.- Pero tiene que entender, ¿Cómo vamos a confiar en nuestro enemigo? Llevamos casi once años en esta guerra, como usted dice se han separado familias, no podemos confiar así de la noche a la mañana.

El líder Snoke asintió con eso y le dio una leve disculpa.

-Lo siento mucha senadora, sé que a estas alturas no sirve mucho- el hombre volvió a su gesto apesumbrado- Pero podemos intentarlo. Vera mi unidad militar es muy disciplina, acataran cualquier orden, si llegase a venir un enemigo peor podemos derrotarlo sin problemas. Si tomamos nuestras riquezas y su personal de ciencias podríamos dar avances agigantados en las tecnologías. Y la republica entera gozaría de una Paz palpable, aparte podríamos ampliar nuestros horizontes y unirnos en una sola Nación.

Cuando termino de hablar el Líder todo el senado aplaudió satisfecho ante lo dicho por el mismo, era una idea genial y la Paz se restauraría una vez más. –

-¿Y que hay con los Caballeros de Ren?- cuestiono nerviosa la Senadora Organa, todo en ese instante cayo ante la pregunta, una muy buena.- La orden Jedi estará en contra de aceptar a los Caballeros de Ren como aliados, diez años son diez años, Lider Snoke.- puntualizo desilusionada la mujer, también estaba de acuerdo con lo que su anterior enemigo decía, pero su hermano no aceptaría tenerlos cerca. Vio como el líder ponía su cara más curiosa y más triste dándole la razón en ese punto.

-Ellos no se disolverán, si es lo que piensa- le comento, todo el senado se puso a la defensiva contra el lanzándole insultos. El primer Senador se paró de inmediato para acallar a todos.

-ESCUCHEN!- les grito, se paró erguido en el palco con gesto solemne.- Ya dije que no voy a permitir estos actos donde se le insulte a nuestro posible aliado. Sabemos lo que han hecho, y ellos también saben lo que hicimos. En cuanto a la Orden Jedi y los Caballeros de Ren, tendrán que llegar a un acuerdo aparte, Senadora tengo entendido que su hermano es Luke Skywalker ¿no?, Líder de la Actual Orden Jedi y la Academia, usted puede hablar con él y hacerle entrar en un trato.- le dirigió la atención a la senadora.

-¿Pero qué tipo de trato, Primer Senador?- le cuestiono respetuosamente- Nosotros seremos hermanos pero hasta nosotros nos separamos de estos temas por temor a que se cumpla de nuevo con una caída de la republica.- agrego temerosa, aún tenía en su cabeza aquella visión de su Padre transformándose en Darth Vader y destruyendo toda una Nación entera.

-Concuerdo con la Senadora Organa, Señor, al menos el líder de los Caballeros Ren rechazaría una oferta así, son muchos odios los que hay entre ambos y no lograrían tenerse la confianza como para si quiera pensar en aliarse.

El silencio fue incomodo ante esas palabras, tenía razón Los Caballeros Ren tenían una doctrina e ideología muy diferente a los Jedi y a los Sith. Todos se quedaron callados por un largo rato hasta que el Primer Senador dio con un pequeño mazo un golpe con gesto revelador, tenía un idea en mente.

-Una Boda…- dijo entusiasmo, era viejo pero ver como dos tortolos se juraban amor eterno en un altar junto a un montón de conocidos y extraños le agradaba, tanto a él como a su señora esposa.- Una boda seria perfecta.

Todo el senado respondió efusivamente, estaban tan confundidos que no supieron hacerlo de otra forma. Por su parte la Senadora Organa y el Líder Supremo Snoke se les cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, esa no era muy buena idea.

-p-Pe-pero Primer Senador, ¿está diciéndolo enserio?, digo no es mala idea pero ¿Una boda?, ¿Entre un Jedi y un Caballero Ren?, eso…eso es…- No sabía que decir la Senadora ante esa ridícula idea.

-Como explotar todos los sistemas juntos- le completo la frase el líder Snoke. Quien no salía de esa locura.

-Me vale un Ewok…- comento enojado el Primer Senador.-Ustedes pidieron una solución, ahí la tienen, será una Boda entre Los caballeros Ren y La orden Jedi, elijan a sus representante y ya quedo- les ordeno a ambos, ese hombre no entendía nada. Al ver la mudez de ambos suspiro cansado y empezó a maquinar quienes serían los futuros candidatos.- Que les parece, si por la Orden Jedi…ponemos a la Maestra Kenobi, es hermosa, inteligente y servicial. Ella seria perfecta.- A la Senadora Organa se le caía la cara de la sorpresa.

-Primer Senador, tómelo con calma,- le sugirió, pero este se negó- la Maestra Kenobi es muy poderosa, cualquier a su alrededor sufriría grandes consecuencias.

\- Si de poder se habla-volvió a pensar el hombre mayor- Tengo entendido por varios de mis informante que el único caballero Ren que le iguala en poder es su hijo, ¿no?...- cuestiono a ambos.

-Asi es Primer Senador, el Maestro Kylo Ren es quien puede sostenerle una batalla por horas a la Maestra Kenobi- contesto el Líder Snoke con bastante sorpresa.

-Entonces no se diga mas, comencemos las preparaciones del tratado y de la Boda.- Dijo eufórico por las buenas nuevas.

-Pero se odian- contestaron al mismo tiempo todo el senado.

-¿Y eso que?- cuestiono furioso ante la negativa de todos- Del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y seis meses son perfectos para que ambos arreglen sus diferencias.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta listo para retirarse-¡Eso también va para la republica entera, senado, milicia y para sus religiones!, ahora si me permiten estaré en mi despacho señor Snoke, Senadora Organa…quiero que estén presentes en menos de 15 minutos para comenzar a puntualizar los términos del Tratado de Paz.

Y Se fue sin decir más el viejo decrepito."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luke no terminaba de procesar la información entera, Si que el Primer Senador era un total imbécil.

-Ahora comprendo la frustración de Leia cada vez que habla con el…- menciono, ya de nada servía lamentarse tanto, volteo a ver al joven que tenía enfrente, al igual que él tenía una ojeras grande y negruzcas, eso era normal después de casi una semana sometidos a un sueño de apenas 25 minutos, siendo Jedi era lo menos que había dormido en su vida.-¿Cómo tomo el tratado? No creo que sea del tipo de quiera tomar la responsabilidades de un matrimonio. –soltó antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en el asiento, Hux negó con la cabeza.

-Apenas terminaron el tratado, he venido corriendo hasta aquí para que lo apruebe, no se ha dicho nada a nadie más que a nosotros.- le contesto tapándose los ojos con la mano del brazo que tenía recargado en la mesa, y sintió como el Jedi no se conformaba con la respuesta.- Utilizaremos un Casamentero, el Primer Senador ha dicho que las amonestaciones para los que se van a casar sirven para abrirles los ojos, enamorarse de ellos y que vallan practicando su vida de casados.

El Skywalker se quedó pensativo, realmente estaban accediendo a todo y querían que esto se hiciera de la mejor manera, lamentablemente ese par que querían casar se deseaba la muerte del otro con todo su ser…incluso si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Una última pregunta….- necesitaba sacarse esa duda, y esa molestia.

-Dígame, Maestro Skywalker.

-¿Quién y cuándo se los va a decir?- trago saliva cuando vio una sonrisa de parte del General, una sonrisa retorcida llena de sadismo y completo placer ante la mención de una posible desgracia hacia la desdichada criatura que tuviera que dar la noticia.

-Eso mi bendito Maestro Skywalker, no será problema nuestro….- contesto el hombre formando una sonrisa siniestra- Demos gracias a la Fuerza que el Casamentero se encargara de eso….

"Y pidamos por su vida." Agregaron mentalmente.

* * *

 **Sera un semi-AU de Kylo y Rey. Los hechos de TFA nunca pasaron y ciertos de las pre-cuelas(Ep. 1,2 y 3), no sucedieron. Poco a poco saldrán los demás personajes.**

 **Aquí Kylo y Rey se odian, así de simple... no se desean, no tienen un vinculo que los una(mas que un incesante deseo de destrucción dirigido hacia ellos), puede que en el fic se vayan enamorando pero para eso pasaran por muchas cosas, tanto personales como por ser lideres de sus respectivas religiones (al menos creo que así se les puede denominar la Orden Jedi y a los Caballeros de Ren).**

 **Rey es Kenobi, tengo mis propias razones para creer en que ella es descendiente de Obi-Wan Kenobi y un personaje femenino (que es mi favorito) que se encuentra en la serie 3D Star Wars: The Clone Wars que sigue dentro del cannon de Star Wars. Ya iré revelando "de a pedacitos" (como dice mi abuelita) mis teorías locas.**

 **Por otra parte habra OoC de algunos personajes, como lo fue con Snoke y parte de Leia, al igual que cambiare ciertas cosas en las historias de Star Wars para este Fic. Para iluminar un poco mi historia, Lyfon Hux pues es el General Hux, ¿que porque le puse ese nombre?, No lo se, sinceramente solo lo escribí y me gusto, así que estoy preparando unos breves capítulos con el como protagonista y parte del origen de su nombre**

 **Otra cosa que voy a aclarar, es que no tendrá Lemmon, aquí su escritora escribe con las patas ciertas escenas y debido a cierto nivel de decoro que posee (en lo personal, sin comparar a nada ni a nadie) no lo voy a escribir. Ojo pues si puedo dar leves referencias sexuales entre los demás personajes y este pareja, muy probablemente, siendo marcado como M esto aunado al hecho de que habrá palabras altisonante. (Si ya se que exagero, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar)**

 **Una vez dando esta breve advertencia, espero sea de su agrado, disfruto de escribirlo y aunque no soy buena con la comedia me gustaría que me guiarían un poco con respecto a esto.**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Me despido.**

 **PD: Cuidense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga.**


	2. Capitulo 2 : La mesa de la vida

**Star Wars no me pertenece, Fin.**

* * *

Capitulo 2 : La mesa de la vida.

-¿Un tratado de Paz?- pregunto Rey al tiempo que caminaba a la lado de la Senadora Organa. Le menciono que la primera orden y la república estaban en charlas para la tregua entre las naciones y que ella era importante en esa reunión que tendrían. -¿Puedo al menos saber porque esta reunión se hará en Growing Side?

Todos en la galaxia conocían al viejo Growing, Fausto Growing era un hombre pacifico, con un don para dar el visto bueno a una pareja o darles unas cuantas amonestaciones para que ambos abriesen los ojos y pudieran ver que en ellos no habia nada para continuar, con el se sabría todo y si el Primer Senador era un romántico con Fausto Growing le cortaría las alas, pues sabia que el anciano tenia sus berrinches pero Fausto había sido su mejor amigo y quien dio la aprobación para casarse con su adorada esposa, si el negaba que la pareja que intentaba casar era nula el Primer Senador no le quedaría de otra que simplemente encontrar una solución viable al problema de los Jedi y los Caballeros de Ren.

-El primer Senador así lo pidió Rey- le contesto con una leve sonrisa, le alegraba y le ponía nerviosa la curiosidad de su querida ex -padawan.- Ya sabes cómo es el

Miro como la chica hacia un puchero y seguía su camino, siempre semi inflaba los cachetes mientras en su mirada se formaba un leve rayo de inconformidad cuando algo no le parecía o no satisfacía por completo sus dudas.

-¿puedo saber quiénes estarán ahí?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-¿y Porque no?

-Serán solo tres personas aparte de tu y yo.- le informo para entrar a la recepción del establecimiento de Fausto, en cuanto la recepcionista la vio le dio un papelito con el numero de puerta informándole que ya los demás habían llegado y estaban a la espera de ellas, dio las gracias y se fueron por los pasillos.

-¿Tres personas?

-Si.

-¿Quiénes?

-Bueno si quieres saber ya lo veras.

-¿Por qué no me puede decir ahora quienes están ahí Maestra?

-Si tienes tanta curiosidad, no te la negare- y sintió por a fuerza como la chica se alegraba.- Estarán el General Hux y Fausto Growing.- de nueva cuenta la curiosidad ataco a la castaña.

-¿Quién es la tercera persona?- le pregunto al ver que llegaron a la habitación correspondiente, y

su maestra abría con lentitud la puerta.

-Ya lo veras.- le dijo en un tono bastante tenso.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta abrió los ojos con asombro y coraje.

Ese maldito imbécil aquí…

-¿Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo con ira.

Ahí en esa habitación y junto con el general y fausto estaba el, su peor enemigo en toda la galaxia.

Kylo Ren.

Por inercia tomo su sable de luz mientras su contrincante imitaba su gesto hasta que alquien se paro de la nada.

-Ah no, aquí no se van a pelear!- les contesto firme el General Hux mientras se ponía enfrente de ambos, sin ser usuario de la fuerza había cogido la atención de ambos en cuestión de segundos. Los miro a los dos y suspiro frustrado. ¿Porque le tocaba a él la mala suerte?-Estamos aquí para un tratado de Paz y los necesitamos a ustedes como representantes.

Lo miraron con incógnita. ¿A ellos? ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto, General?- le contesto con un atisbo de rabia el Maestro Kylo mientras apretaba los dientes, una idea se formaba en su cabeza y no le estaba agradando. La princesa Leia al ver en el lió en que se estaba metiendo el pobre pelinaranja decidió tomar parte de la noticia.

-Es una unión, para nuestras naciones.- comenzó a decir, trago con fuerza algo de saliva y continuo.- Y entre caballeros Ren y Caballeros Jedi.- finalizo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Unión?- lanzo curiosa Rey al momento que movía la cabeza de lado- ¿Qué clase de unión?

Y en eso ambos tanto Senadora como General se quedaron mudos, esa era la parte fea, voltearon a ver al Casamentero y este les dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Una Boda jóvenes,- les dijo a ambos, estos estaban entrando en un estado de Shock- Sus lideres tomaron la decisión de que para unir ambas religiones y mantener cierta paz en ambas decidieron casarlos. – contesto tranquilo desde su asiento.

Ambos se miraron con ojos llenos de ira.

¿Casarse ellos?

¡Primero Muertos!

-¿Por qué no se me informo de esto antes?- grito alarmado Kylo Ren con sable en mano, pero Lyfon Hux tenia unos nervios de acero que poco le hacia mella en su ser esa imagen, por su parte el caballero Ren comenzaba a faltar el aire y cada vez su pecho subía de forma furiosa.-¿Acaso no soy el líder de los Caballeros de Ren?, ¿es tan difícil que se me notificara de esta absurda unión?

Hux iba a responder cuando Rey hablo.

-Aunque deteste esto, concuerdo con el asesino Ren- contesto furiosa la joven Jedi- no quiero parecer presumida o algo por lo parecido, pero como futura sucesora del Maestro Skywalker en la toma del liderazgo se me tenia que haber informado. Sus respectivos aliados solos los miraron con el ceño fruncido, cada uno con sus dudas y quejas.

-Yo no pie...- dijeron al unísono los representantes de ambas religiones, pero fueron interrumpidos por Fausto

-Tengan en cuenta que esta decisión es para llegar a la Paz muchachos, al menos déjenme poder evaluarlos. – les comunico a ambos quienes lo miraban con odio, el hombre ni se inmuto ante esas miradas, tomo asiento- Siéntense a ambos extremos de las orillas por favor, tu muchacho aquí al lado izquierdo y usted señorita al lado derecho. – les especifico, ninguno de los dos se movia.- No se comporten como niños y tomen sus lugares, esto no llevara mas de diez minutos.

Al final asintieron, y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, al frente de ellos había una taza vacía sobre un pequeño plato de color ámbar, se posicionaron en forma regida y algo avergonzados con su conducta.

Mientras Leia y Hux tomaban asientos apartados de esa mesa y cerca de una puerta, nunca se sabia cuando serian útiles

El hombre los miro a ambos que ahora se lanzaban ciertas miradas cargadas de desprecio, pasaron unos 15 segundos. -Pasen me sus tazas por favor.- les ordeno y ambos se las enviaron usando la Fuerza, las tomo en el aire y vio sin mucha emoción en su rostro lo que había dentro, solo aumentando la incertidumbre del General y la Senadora.

-Bueno….- apenas iba a hablar cuando algo los saco de su atención.

-Esto es suficiente- grito exasperado Kylo Ren, mientras tomaba su extremo de la mesa y la lanza a un lado cayendo como protección al Casamentero- Es hora de pelear maldita Jedi- le grito mientras tomaba su sable de luz a lo que su enemiga del alma respondio imitandolo.

El choque de las espadas era como ver un show de luces danzarínas y mortales, cada uno bloqueando de manera limpia y perfecta cada golpe con un grado descontrolado de furia, si Kylo avanzaba un paso, rey daba dos, pero si rey zafaba un golpe con la espada Kylo ganaba ventaja,esa era la misma historia, la misma reacción…nunca acabaría de manera diferente.

-Es todo lo que puedes dar Jedi?- le dijo con bastante desprecio en su voz, mientras daba otro de sus ataques era bloqueado- ¿Acaso eso todo lo que puede hacer la futura Líder de los Jedi?, eres patética.

-El patético aquí eres tu, siendo Líder no puedes vencerme, basura intergalactica.- le contesto furiosa, en un descuido del caballero Ren, uso la fuerza para atraer una de las sillas y golpearlo con ella, este a su vez golpeo el objeto con su puño deshaciendolo en pedazos.

Kylo no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y lanzo hacia ella un vajilla de 7 platos color jade, la chica los rompió todos usando su infalible bastón de metal que siempre llevaba consigo. Sin un pelo fuera de su cabellera castaña le lanzo una mirada de superioridad.

-Solo eso tienes?- menciono la joven al momento que se lanzaba contra el para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer agrietando el piso con el, no perdió tiempo el caballero Ren y la tomo de la muñeca lanzándola hacia la pared que tenia enfrente pero apenas rompió la pared con su cuerpo.

Ambos se pararon y se vieron con miradas retadoras llenas de odio, estaban encendidos, eso acabaría de una vez. Leia quien era sensible a la fuerza se altero en cuanto ambos se quedaron quietos.

-NO LO HAGAN- grito pero fue demasiado tarde, el lugar temblaba por el exagerado poder que ambos emanaban y dirigían, dándole la razón a la Senadora que una boda no seria la solución entre las religiones, pronto saco una pequeña camarita para grabar la decisión del Casadero Fausto y enviárselo al Primer Senador como muestra de que su plan había fallado rotundamente.

Debido a la energía emitida por ambos usuarios de la fuerza, el techo no lo soporto mas haciendo en el un enorme agujero por donde los dos salieron a continuar su batalla campal, Hux que aun se quedo en su asiento sin poder moverse rezo por la seguridad e inteligencia de las personas que viera a aquellas bestias pelear y tuvieran la grandiosa idea de alejar lo mas que pudieran.

-Creo tendremos que utilizar otro método- contesto frustrada y a la vez aliviada la Senadora al ver como había quedado aquel lugar parecía que lo habia atacado toda una flotilla de piratas pero sabia que eso solo era causa de dos personitas.

-Tiene razón Senadora Organa, en un momento avisare a la Primera Orden sobre este acontecimiento y me llevare a Kylo Ren para un juicio sobre su comportamiento- contesto mientras se paraba de su lugar y le daba una mirada solemne.- Sentimos mucho el contratiempo.

-No se preocupe General, todos sabíamos como iba a terminar esto, por mi parte Rey tendrá que entrar en un estado de meditación por los siguientes meses para controlarse- informo mientras tomaba su cámara y la encendía.

De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de algo¿ El Casamentero?

-Señor Growing…- le hablo el General mientras se adentraba en el interior de los escombros y con la manos movía las piezas a su alrededor, aparte de su fallido intento para casar aquellas dos armas sin control tendrían que preparar y celebrar un funeral, si que dicha. Pero sin poder creerlo el hombre anciano salio de entre una pila enorme de cemento destrozado intacto y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el pobre perdió la cabeza, este por su parte miro con entusiasmo a ambos representantes de las Naciones a unir.

-Son Perfectos- les hablo. Ellos lo miraron extrañados por la actitud del mayor, definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo.- Simplemente son perfectos, ciertamente nunca en mi vida vi una pareja tan formidable para casarse- grito con emoción en su voz.

La Senadora y el General se dieron una mirada llena de curiosidad, estaban en un Shock completamente acertado, ¿Es que acaso no vio lo que acaba de pasar?,¿ El lugar en donde se encontraban?

¿Acaso no vale la pena vivir?- casi grito el general con un gesto desesperado. Sabia que el pobre perdió la razón en cuanto esas bestias sin control

-Mas respeto General Hux,- le fijo enojado mientras iba hasta donde ellos. Le dedico una mirada reprobatoria y continuo hablando.- Si no lo sabe, todas y cada una de mis parejas a las que he alentado a seguir tienen y tuvieron una vida matrimonial perfectamente sana. Esos dos que acaban de traer son sin duda el uno para el otro.

-Si, para matarse…

-¡Senadora! - grito indigno el Casamentero mientras la veía con ojos cargados de enojo, nunca en sus años como casamentero había pasado algo así- Esos dos que acaba de ver, son los indicados para casarse, de ningún otro modo habrá alguien mas en la galaxia para ese par.

-Señor…no es por ofenderle, pero a que se refiere a que "Son perfectos para casarse"?. Si lo dice porque pronto alguno de los dos este adornando la pared con la figura rígida del otro, entonces creo que usted tiene toda la razón.- le dijo totalmente tranquila.

-No, no le siga la corriente a este muchacho Senadora Organa, usted sabe a lo que me refiero con que son perfectos para casarse, usted y Han Solo son una pareja de envidiar.- le comento el hombre al tiempo que pasaba a lado de ella

Y en eso tenia razón el viejo casamentero.

-Ahora si me disculpan, iré a prepararme para las amonestaciones, les encargo controlen a ese par de barbaros y que los traigan ante mi en unos 14 minutos. Estaré en la sala que esta al final del pasillo pasando el jardin central, a la derecha.- Ordeno a ambos mientras se terminaba de limpiar los escombros y salia por la puerta.

Ambos representantes de las instituciones involucradas en el tratado de paz se sentían como...

"Esto es suicida, de verdad. A la mierda la vida"- pensaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Literalmente me he pasado toda la noche escribiendo actualización de mis fics. Son las benditas 4:47 a.m. y el sueño apenas si quiere pegarme, así que continuare escribiendo.**

 **Para este capitulo tenia preparada una segunda escena de pelea entre nuestro par de "tortolitos" pero lamentablemente la nación del mal funcionamiento de word ataco y se me perdió dicha escena, así que como la falta de sueño que me hace escribir idioteces sin sentido, les prometo esa misma pelea para el siguiente capitulo del cual ya llevo casi 3 cuartillas y media. No se preocupen, que dentro del lunes o martes subo el capitulo(o si puedo en el transcurso del domingo, lo haré)**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Me despido.**

 **PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga**


End file.
